Mental Cage
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Reno is kidnapped and killed. Rufus hires Cloud to track down his killer but a strange figure is seen lurking around wanting to end Rufus's life. Things are not what they appear.


Rufus sat at his desk, tapping his fingers against the surface out of annoyance. In all honesty, the blonde was very restless. One of his best Turk's had gone missing. It's been nearly a month since Reno's disappearance. The red head was out of on his off time and simply just vanished. "Have you gotten any leads?" the blonde asked.

Tseng shook his head. "No, Sir. Whoever has him had covered their tracks well."

Rufus frowned, his fingers turning into a fist. How dare they take "his" property! "Tell me everything you know."

The black hair Turk nodded. "Reno was spotted walking into a pub one month ago. Witnesses say that he had a few drinks before a stranger in a cloak entered the bar. The spoke briefly and the two seem to be having a argument and Reno went to leave, but the stranger stopped him. A fight broke out and they took it outside. After that, the witnesses didn't know what happened."

Rufus let out a sigh. "No one could describe what this cloaked man looked like?"

"No sir. His features were hidden." Tseng replied.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Sir." Spoke a female voice.

"Enter, Elena." Rufus instructed.

The blonde hair woman entered the office holding a package. "This just arrived.."

Tseng took it from Elena and began to look it over.

"Give it to me." Rufus ordered.

The black hair Turk handed the package to the blonde.

Rufus began to open it. It was a small container and top of it was a folded note. The blonde began to read it.

Elena's curiosity grew and she opened the container carefully. Her eyes widening in shock and she let out a surprise and scared scream.

Tseng glanced inside the container and his face paled. Rufus frowned again and glanced inside. His eyes widen slightly.

Inside was a small jar and within the jar floated an eyeball, the eye color matching that of Reno's. Rufus looked at the note and began to read.

_I've killed your lap dog and you are next. _

"Then…Reno is dead…" Tseng spoke softly.

"No! He can't! " Elena spoke up. "Reno can't die! He is Reno!"

"He is mortal just like the rest of us, Elena." Tseng spoke.

Rufus crumbled the note. "Whoever they are...they will be coming after me. Someone is holding a grudge…"

"What is our next move, Sir?" Tseng asked.

Rufus looked at him. "Contact Cloud and bring him to me."

"Yes, sir."

"You both are dismissed."

Elena and Tseng nodded and left the room. The blonde hair woman looked at her superior. "Sir…what are you going to tell Rude?" she asked.

"The truth. I will tell him."

Cloud leaned against the wall of Rufus's office, it was a small building and the room was also small. The blonde frowned. "What do you need now?"

"You are looking well, Cloud. "Rufus began.

"Spit it out." Cloud interrupted.

" Alright then. I have a job for you. "

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Recently…Reno was taken from us a month ago."

Cloud eyes widen a bit. "Who took him?"

"We don't know, however who ever did has killed him." Rufus explained. He showed Cloud the note and the jar with Reno's eye within it.

The spiky hair blonde frowned. "Why do you need me?"

"I want you to find his killer." Rufus stated.

"I'm not one of assassins." Cloud protested.

"I'm not saying you are. I just want you to track the murderer down."

Cloud sighed and turned. "Fine."

"Talk to Tseng, he will give you the details."

The blonde nodded and left the room.

That night outside Rufus's office; standing on a tree branch hidden in the leaves, was a figure dressed in black, a motorcycle helmet hiding his head from sight. The figure was wearing leather from head to toe. On his belt was a small radio. A voice began to speak.

"_You know what to do. Bring his head to me on a silver platter. Do not fail me." _

With that said the figure jumped down from the branch and in a stealthy manner began to head towards the building.

In the front was Cloud who was getting on his motorbike. The figure in black leaned against a tree and watched him carefully.

The blonde stopped and felt someone's eyes on him. He glanced around carefully and swore he saw movement. Cloud frowned as he got off the bike and took out his sword. "I know you are there. Come out."

The figure in black stepped out from the tree taking out two daggers from his pack on his belt. He got into a fighting stance.

"Let me guess, you are the one who murdered Reno." Cloud asked with a frown.

The figure remained silent and charged at Cloud. The blonde dodged the other's attacks and swung his sword, hitting the figure on the side. The figure barely manages to dodge in time. He lands on all fours before pushing off the ground and knocking Cloud off balance.

The blonde stumbled back a few steps holding his sword up as the other slammed his daggers against the steel.

Meanwhile

Rufus watched the fight from his office. Tseng stood by his side frowning. "Shall I assist him, sir?"

The blonde hair man shook his head. "No. Not yet. Let's see how he does against this assassin."

Tseng frowned, he felt restless, which was rare.

Cloud kicked the other back with his foot and began to summon. The figure saw this and charged at him but only to become engulf by flames as Ifirt was summoned. The masked man hit the ground as the summon finished it's attack. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled a bit as he got back into a fighting position.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Cloud asked with a frown. _Who is this guy, that attack from the summon should of knocked him out…But not even a cry of pain. What the hell is this?_

The figure glanced up and spotted Tseng and Rufus watching. He backed up and then turned into a sprint. He jumped into a tree, jumping from the branch and onto the building. The figure climbed up quickly as he pulled a pistol from his belt.

Once he reached the window, the figure was greeted by a gunshot to the chest, the bullet from the shotgun shattered the window, sending the figure flying back onto the ground. He hit the concrete with a loud smack. This caused the helmet to shatter into pieces.

Cloud raced over, seeing the color red fly up out of the helmet. The blonde could see parts of hair but was kicked hard in the face as the figure got to his feet, the helmet barley staying together.

"How the hell are you standing after that fall!?" Cloud asked as he got to his feet. He picked up his sword and charged him. The figure dodged the blow, his moments seem slower than before. He got hit by the side of the blade. The figure fell to one knee and didn't move for a moment.

Cloud frowned and braced himself. The figure went to attack but suddenly, out of no where, a bullet hit him in the side of the head, shattering the rest of the helmet, sending the figure to the ground.

The blonde looked around trying to find where the bullet had come from.

Rufus's eyes widen slightly at the sight of the figure lying on the pavement. "Bring him in. Now."

Tseng was instantly out of the room and heading to the scene.

Cloud knelt down beside the fallen man, eyes widen in shock. "Reno?!"

Reno laid there, not moving, a eyepatch over his right eye. The red head's eye was staring off blankly, emotionless and dead. He was breathing softly as blood trickled down the side of his face.

Tseng suddenly arrived and scooped up the red head and without speaking a work to Cloud, hurried inside urgently.

Cloud stood there in confusion.

"Wasn't...he suppose to be dead?"

Part II


End file.
